


Second Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 01.01: The Mouthless Dead, Audio 01.02: A Stain of Red in the Sand, Audio 01.04: The Edge, Audio 02.01: The Yes Men, Audio 02.02: The Forsaken, Audio 02.02: The Way Forwards, Audio 02.04: The Tactics of Defeat, Audio 04.01: The Night Witches, Audio 04.02: The Outliers, Audio 04.03: The Morton Legacy, Audio 04.04: The Wreck of the World, Audio 2: Shadow of Death, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gap Filler, Gen, Prompt Fic, Serial: s030 The Power of the Daleks, Serial: s041 The Web of Fear, Serial: s043 The Wheel in Space, Serial: s046 The Invasion, Serial: s140 The Two Doctors, Spoilers, Team as Family, UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Doctor Who drabbles featuring the Second Doctor and his crew. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count.





	1. A Night on Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Polly, and the Second Doctor during “The Power of the Daleks”

“Pol? You awake?”

Polly peered across the dimly lit room. “What’s wrong, Ben? Can’t you sleep?”

“How can I? Between the Doctor…changing and acting all peculiar and these Dalek things, how could anyone?”

“Don’t worry, the Doctor will figure it out. He always does.”

“If it is him. And anyway, if you’re so sure of that why are you awake?”

“Because this couch is hard.” She wiggled, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Ben smiled. “You’d never make it in the navy, Duchess.” 

“Do you mind?” The Doctor’s voice was dryly polite. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” 


	2. The Army of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor during “The Mouthless Dead”

They crept through the army of the dead, Thomas leading followed by Ben, Jamie, and the Doctor. Each had his hand on the next person’s shoulder and Ben and Jamie had their eyes closed as the Doctor had instructed. 

As the group shuffled toward the stopped train, the mist-like corpses parted for them. The Doctor tried to focus on Jamie’s broad shoulders, but he couldn’t resist looking at them. Katarina stared back. Behind her, Bret Vyon and Sara Kingdom walked quietly, keeping pace with him. The Doctor quickly shut his eyes and focused on not giving in to the grief.


	3. The Empty Streets of New Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly, the Second Doctor, Ben, and Jamie during “The Yes Men”

“Doctor?” Polly ran after him. “Where are we going?”

“To get some answers-“

“How?” Ben shrugged. “That CIB place was locked, the robot at the cemetery wasn’t helpful, and we’ve seen no one else to ask.“

“Why would a computer system ever render three different causes of death for the same person?” The Doctor stopped so suddenly Jamie almost ran into him. “Everything’s changed since they’ve rebuilt the city, but I think what we want is this direction.” Turning to his right, he ran off again. “Come along! It’s not far.” 

The others exchanged weary looks but dutifully followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles for this audio are available in the [First Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168168/chapters/34485005).


	4. At Your Disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Ben during “The Yes Men”

“Dispose of us?” Jamie backed away. “What do they mean by that?”

“They’re just service robots, what can they do?” Ben stood his ground. “So if you can escape, why don’t you just go?”

“We will, Citizen, and you will go with us.” The robot shoved Ben and he fell backward, knocking over a chair. 

“Leave him alone!” Jamie punched the robot but it did no damage. “What now?” he asked, wincing in pain. 

“We go wherever they want us to,” Ben scrambled to his feet and pulled Jamie out of the way, “and escape the first chance we get.”


	5. Do-Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Jackson during “The Yes Men”

Ben woke face down on a metal floor and got unsteadily to his feet. “How’d I get here? Last thing I remember those robots were bullying me into a bunch of chores.” He touched the wall. “Solid enough. I wonder-“ 

"People of Vulcan,” a familiar voice began over an intercom, “this is your new Governor…”

“Bragen!“ Ben swore. “It’s like I’ve gone back in time. Wait...if he’s making this announcement, then the Daleks are about to attack. I’ve got to get everybody out!” Following the hallway, he found something that looked like a fire alarm and set it off.


	6. And Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Valmar during “The Yes Men”

“Come on!” Ben yelled, hurrying colonists out of the building. 

Valmar grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?” 

“Saving as many people as I can. Trust me mate, your problem with Bragen is about to solve itself.”

“What do you mean?”

“In a few minutes the Daleks will start killing everyone. We’ve got to get out of here before-“ Ben froze, listening. At the end of the corridor, a Dalek rolled into view. “Too late, shift it!”

“EXTERMINATE!”

Pain radiated through Ben’s body. He was dead before he fell.

Then he woke up again, face down on a metal floor.


	7. Learning the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor, Harriet Quilp, and Polly during “The Yes Men”

“How are you feeling, Harriet?”

Quilp shivered, opening her eyes. “You tell me.”

“None of your memories have been altered,” the Doctor reviewed the readings from data extraction unit, “and it seems you’re not guilty.” 

“I told you that already.” 

“In addition, Polly has come up with a convincing argument for who’s really behind all this-”

“It’s Meg,” Polly interject, “but we’ve no proof.” 

“We’ve no proof yet.” He eyed Harriet. “Do you trust me?” 

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really. I’ve a plan to get Meg talking. Wait five minutes and follow us to the Prime Designates' office.”


	8. Standoff in the CIB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor, Harriet Quilp, Polly Wright, and Meg Carvossa during “The Yes Men”

“Meg, this isn’t necessary.” The Doctor sighed and held up his hands. “The robots just want to negotiate for better working conditions.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Quilp scoffed, “they’re machines! They don’t have rights.”

“Maybe they should,” Polly replied.

“Enough of this. I’m going to force an end to this situation.” Meg Carvossa raised her gun to the Doctor’s head. “Turn around, Doctor. Harriet, bring the girl.”

Quilp trained her weapon on Polly. “Where are we taking them?”

“The robots want to talk? So we’ll talk long enough to inform them that if they don’t turn themselves off, we’ll execute our hostages.”


	9. Something Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie McCrimmon and Maggie Bishop during “The Forsaken”

Jamie wandered into the hotel bar, quietly repeating all the foods he’d been asked to retrieve. “Cheese, ham, pickle, wholegrain mustard, wholemeal bread, butter, and pickled onion. ‘Something plain,’ the Doctor says. Plain my foot!”

“Can I help you?” Maggie Bishop looked up from the bar. “Was something wrong with the tea?”

“No, thank you Mrs. Bishop. But the Doctor wanted a bite to eat. Can ye point me to the kitchens?”

“I can, but it’s quite spooky down there now that all our staff have left. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Ach no. I can manage.”


	10. Another Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Jamie, Polly, and the Second Doctor during “The Forsaken”

Ben and Jamie returned, looking grave. Polly spotted them first and started to say something, but Ben put a finger to his lips. “Doctor,” she said slowly, “I’m a bit tired. Would you help me find a room?”

“I’ll do it, Miss,” Private James Jackson offered.

“That’s kind,” the Doctor glanced from Polly to the now empty doorway, “but there’s no need. Come along, Polly.” They quickly joined the others in the hallway. “What did you find?”

“Andrews is dead, just like the staff. Duchess, you should wait here-”

“Absolutely not! You’re not leaving me behind this time, Ben Jackson.”


	11. Complications with Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Jamie, Polly, and the Second Doctor after “The Forsaken”

The friends waved goodbye as Corporal Gibbs and Private Jackson headed toward the evacuation ship.

Polly elbowed Ben playfully. “So?”

“What you on about, Pol?”

“What’s it been like meeting your father as a young man?”

“Between hunting that creature or being chased by it, we didn’t have much time to talk.” Ben shrugged. “Still, it was…nice, I suppose.”

“It’s a shame you couldna tell him.”

“It’s a common problem with time travel, Jamie. If Ben had tried he might've risked his whole existence.” The Doctor rubbed his hands together. “Time for us to leave as well, I think.”


	12. In the Camp of the Night Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Jamie, the Second Doctor, and Nadia Vasney during “The Night Witches”

When he’d finished, the guards pushed Ben away at gunpoint. He watched Jamie and the Doctor climb into the truck and, as they drove away to find the TARDIS, Jamie waved out of the window. Ben waved back and hoped his repair would hold. 

Once they were out of sight, the Russians ushered him into the make-shift hanger. 

“If you lot really think we’re spies,” Ben began, “why’re you still letting me fix your airplanes?

“Just be glad you are useful to us,” Nadia replied brusquely before heading toward the medical tent.

Eyeing his guards warily, Ben got to work. 


	13. Alone in the Snow

Discovering the Doctor’s map on the cave wall gave Polly a new sense of purpose. Just to be safe, she used a rock to dismantle the radio and scratched a copy of it on a small piece of metal, which she slipped into the pocket of her flight jacket. Then, steeling herself, she headed back out into the snow storm.

Orienting herself was difficult for a while, but then the weather cleared allowing her to spot landmarks and pick up the pace. Polly just hoped that Ben and the others would still be there if she managed to reach them. 


	14. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly and Jamie during “The Outliers”

“No Jamie!” Polly said, exasperated. “I promised to keep an eye on you.”

“I can take care of myself. We need to hurry before more people disappear.”

Polly frowned but finally conceded. “Promise me you’ll stay with the soldiers at all times.”

“Ach, of course I will.” Nodding to the two guards, Jamie led them through the flooded streets in search of the missing workers. 

They searched for half an hour, finding nothing but empty houses. Jamie was about to call off the search when he noticed how quiet everything had gotten. Turning around, he realized the soldiers had disappeared.


	15. Thinking Outside the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 26, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Realization 
> 
> Polly during “The Outliers”

When the Doctor disappeared, Richard had ordered Polly separated from Ben and Jamie and sent to some sort of secretarial pool. At first she’d refused to do anything, but then she had an idea. These people were rigid in their thinking, everyone followed the rules without asking questions. Pretending to work, Polly explored their computer system. She couldn’t find out where the others were being kept but she could see data and personnel files, as well as enter new information. 

Polly smiled and began a new personnel file for “Polly Wright,” giving herself the second highest level of security clearance.


	16. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly during “The Morton Legacy”

The bed was comfortable and she felt utterly exhausted. Still, no matter how she twisted and turned Polly couldn’t fall asleep. 

“This is useless,” she sighed. Twitching the covers out of the way, she started getting dressed. If she couldn’t sleep, she could at least make herself useful by sneaking down to Mr. Morton’s study and trying to find out where his workshop was. As she closed her door and crept down the hallway, she felt slightly guilty. Since when did she invade other people’s privacy and rifle through their things? "Since joining the Doctor," she thought ruefully, "that's when."


	17. Always Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly, Ben, and the Second Doctor during “The Morton Legacy”

“Found anything, Doctor?”

“Hmmmmm?” He blinked at them a few times like a myopic mole. “Perhaps. What about you two?”

Polly shrugged. “We found out how Anderson came by the necklace, but that’s all.”

“Pol and I thought we’d take a breather. Run into town for a bit-“

“Oh, why not? Here, take this,” he handed Ben some money, “for shopping and a bite to eat.”

“How’d you have the right kind of currency in your pocket?” Ben asked. “Were you planning on being marooned in Victorian London?”

The Doctor’s eyes twinkled. “Always be prepared, isn’t that what they say?”


	18. When I Take You Out in The Surrey with the Fringe on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Morton and Jamie during “The Morton Legacy.”

“You sure you’re alright?”

Jemma smiled but still looked apprehensive. “I’m fine Jamie, it’s just the stress of the court case and these strange deaths. But you’re kind to worry.“

Jamie blushed. “I’m concerned for you.” There was an awkward silence and he blushed further. “Did you credit what Sir Henry said,” he asked, changing the subject, “…about the necklace?”

“About it giving its wearer great power or the danger in wearing it?” Jemma fidgeted nervously as she sat beside him in the carriage. “I hardly know what to believe any more.” 

“Don’t worry, the Doctor’ll sort it all out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! I can't stand the musical _Oklahoma_ and now I've got this stupid song stuck in my head.


	19. It Never Gets Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Jamie, Polly, and the Second Doctor after “The Morton Legacy.”

“Say goodbye to your girl?” Ben teased.

Jamie glared at him. “Miss Morton wasn’t _my girl_ -”

“Couldn’t tell by the way you mooned over her.”

“Leave him alone, Ben.” Polly smiled at Jamie. “I thought it was very sweet.”

“Ach, don’t you start!”

“Now, now,” the Doctor said, “would you all please quiet down?” He triggered the scanner and an image of Morton and his daughter appeared. As the time rotor began to move, the faces of the Mortons took on a look of shocked surprise.

The Doctor chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “I never get tired of that.”


	20. Muddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Muddy

Polly stifled a chuckle. “Oh Jamie, are you okay?”

“Hey mate,” Ben laughed loudly, “you got a bit of something…right there…”

Jamie lay on his back in the mud. “Oh aye, very funny,” he said, making a face at them. He tried to stand, but kept slipping. “Well, give me a hand!”

“Hold on.” Ben reached out. Jamie took hold and yanked hard. With a surprised shout, Ben somersaulted into the mud beside him. “Jamie!”

“Not so funny now, is it?”

Ben held out his hand. “Duchess-”

“Oh no,” Polly laughed. “I’ll find a rope to pull you out.”


	21. When It’s Science, We’re All Winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor and Victoria Waterfield before “The Way Forwards“

Victoria found the Doctor in the same place she always did: the console room. She wondered if he ever slept, but was afraid to ask. “Good morning,” she called politely. 

“Good morning,” he smiled at her, “sleep well?”

“Much better.” She looked around. “Where’s Jamie?”

“He’s…having a bit of a lie in, I suspect.” The Doctor flicked on the scanner and a large, low building came into focus.

“Where are we?”

“Summerpark, 1986.” The Doctor squinted. “Does that sign say ‘Science Fair?’” He clapped his hands gleefully and opened the doors. “Come along, Victoria, I love a science fair.”


	22. Changes in Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria during “The Web of Fear”

Victoria studied her reflection. When she’d begun traveling with the Doctor she would have felt self-conscious in such a short dress, but not now. As she smoothed the fabric, she felt something in her pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper containing a list written in a neat, steady hand and signed ‘Polly.’ The name was familiar, but she couldn’t place it in context. She decided to ask the Doctor and Jamie about it later. 

From her room she could hear them arguing about something in the control room. Smiling fondly, Victoria ran to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm not saying Polly would have worn that dress (because she wouldn't have) but I wonder if maybe the TARDIS wardrobe (or costume chest as it apparently was at the time) used old bits of clothes to make new ones it knew the current companions would like.


	23. When Old Habits Fail You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Victoria during “The Web of Fear”

“You can’t blow up the tunnel! The Doctor’s down there!”

The soldier frowned at Jamie. “But you repeatedly said you were alone-“

“Yes but-” Jamie grimaced in frustration. He couldn’t explain why he’d lied and there wasn’t enough time anyway. “Just tell them to stop!”

“Yes please,” Victoria begged. “He has no idea he’s in danger!”

“We’ll see what the Captain says.” The soldier turned to leave. “But it’s probably too late to stop it now.”

Jamie tried to follow him but found the door slammed in his face. Then they both heard the sound of a lock being turned.


	24. Inauspicious Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor and a new friend during “The Web of Fear”

The Doctor woke up on an underground platform with no idea how he’d gotten there. Until…

“The Yeti!” he exclaimed as his memories flooded back. Shushing himself, he searched but found no sign of the robots or the explosives that had knocked him out. “Better find Jamie and Victoria,” he muttered, heading back the way he’d come, “before the Intelligence does.”

He then proceeded to get thoroughly lost. So much so that he didn’t notice the tall man lurking in the shadows until he was practically on top of him.

“Halt!” Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart ordered. “Just who the blazes are you?”


	25. Graphology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Victoria before “The Two Doctors”

“You’ll be alright?”

“Jamie,” Victoria closed her suitcase, “it’s just for a few days.”

“You say that, but there’s no guarantee the Doctor will find this place again.”

“His own people promised that the TARDIS would return after he did an errand for them-“

“Oh aye.” Jamie picked up the suitcase for her. “Still, I should come with you to make sure you’re safe.”

“Leaving the Doctor to travel to this space station on his own? James McCrimmon, you’ll do nothing of the sort!”

“Fine,” he sighed. “But if you’re stranded studying wee scribbles for twenty years, don’t blame me.”


	26. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor and Jamie during “The Wheel in Space”

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. For a moment he was confused, then Jamie leaned into view.

“Ach, you’re awake at last.”

“Hullo to you too, Jamie.” The Doctor tried to stretch but became entangled in the medical equipment around him. “Where am I? What’s happening?”

“We’re in a place called ‘The Wheel.’ The people here rescued us from that rocket you landing the TARDIS on, but we’re in a bit of trouble.”

“Already? I just woke up!”

“They were going to blow up the rocket, TARDIS and all, so I had to stop them.”

The Doctor frowned. “How exactly?” 


	27. Inside the Flying Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the “The Invasion”

The phone rang. No one in the flying headquarters looked up, so focused were they on their work. After the fifth ring, a man at last picked up the receiver. “Yes?”

“We’ve spotted two more people entering the building, sir. An older man and a boy wearing a kilt.”

“A kilt?” The man frowned. “Send me their photos, ASAP.” Five minutes later he was looking at a photo of Jamie McCrimmon and the Doctor. Grabbing the phone, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart quickly redialed the number. “I want these two brought to me immediately. This could be the break we’ve been waiting for!”


	28. Zoe vs the Idiot Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Heriot during “The Invasion”

Zoe came from a place and time where you didn’t have to think about computers. Yes they were everywhere, but they blended into the background because they almost always worked as they were supposed to and were as utilitarian as space station furniture. Which was why the computer receptionist at International Electromatics so frustrated her - it seemed designed to be both obvious and unhelpful. But why would anyone design a computer in that way? 

“The individuals are designated Jamie and the Doctor,” she enunciated slowly. “Answer query.” 

“Wait please.” The computer’s data tapes whirred. “No information available.” 

“Infuriating!” Zoe snapped.


	29. A Friendly Drive in the Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, the Second Doctor, Tobias Vaughn, and Packer during “The Invasion”

Jamie gazed out the window of the car, trying to memorize the streets as they drove to the factory. After ten minutes of travel he was completely lost and gave up. “If Zoe were here, she’d remember,” he thought with fond annoyance. “I hope she’s alright, but I’d bet any money you like that she and Isobel were in yon canisters.” He eyed the driver warily and glanced behind him to where the Doctor sat between Vaughn and Packer. Feeling trapped, he fought a nearly overwhelming urge to escape.

Noticing Jamie’s expression, the Doctor motioned for him to be patient.


	30. Escaping the Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Jimmy Turner, Professor Watkins, the Second Doctor, and Zoe during “The Invasion”

Glass broke behind him. As Jamie turned, he saw a gun sticking through a broken window in the front door and Professor Watkins collapsed on the floor. 

“Grab the radio, Jamie,” Jimmy yelled as he helped the old man to his feet.

“Right.” Jamie picked up the bulky equipment and turned to follow the others. He heard a noise and pain spread up his leg like fire, but he kept moving forward.

The Doctor and Zoe were waiting outside the back door. “Oh no,” the Doctor cried, taking the radio from Jamie as Zoe helped support him, “Jamie’s been shot!”


	31. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor during “Shadow of Death” (Destiny of the Doctor)

The Doctor finished repairing the door to the control room and stretched. He glanced down at the computer to see if the Quiet Ones had tested his new device yet. They hadn’t.

Sighing, he walked into the observation dome. Outside Sophie, her crew, Jamie, and Zoe stood as still as statues. Time moved so much slower on the planet than it did inside the base; yet every day he spotted a new detail, a change in the tableau that showed they were still alive.

“We’ll be together soon,” he promised them. “Soon in your time, if…ah…not in mine.”


	32. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 6, 2018 Inktober Prompt: Drooling

“Do we have to tramp through all this water? My feet are getting soaked.”

“You should wear boots,” Jamie advised Zoe. “Those slipper things aren’t meant for serious walking.”

“Quiet you two,” the Doctor shushed them. “I want to find out…oh dear.”

The tunnel opened up into a chamber, within which lay a huge beast. It’s eyes were closed and it was snoring gently in its sleep. The creature’s tongue lolled out of its mouth causing a pool of drool to spread outward and down the tunnel they’d come from.

Zoe cringed. “Is that what we’ve been walking though?”


	33. Repairs in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe, Jamie, and the Second Doctor before “The Wreck of the World”

The hum of the TARDIS changed pitch slightly. Zoe looked up from her work to see that Jamie had noticed too. “We’ve stopped,” she observed.

“What now?” Jamie grumbled, just as the Doctor entered the room.

“Now, now, Jamie. I’ve stopped the TARDIS in space well clear of any current civilizations or space lanes. I’m afraid the ship still hasn’t completely repaired itself from the explosion in the Land of Fiction, so someone has to go outside and repair it.”

“Oh all right,” Jamie sighed. “What’d you want me to do?”

“Actually, I think this is a task for Zoe.”


	34. A Puzzle in a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe during “The Wreck of the World”

Zoe looked at the damaged equipment. She could fix it, given time, but she wasn’t sure how much of that she had. Her spacesuit air supply was limited and there was likely very little in the derelict ship, given its apparent age.

That was another thing - the robot, Nostic, said it was just a simple machine and denied making sure there was enough air for her to breathe. But it must have done so, there was no way a vessel with systems this damaged could support air manufacture without concerted effort.

So Nostic lied. But why would a robot lie?


	35. The Search for Zoe Heriot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Twenty, and Porthintus during “The Wreck of the World”

Jamie was annoyed. The Doctor hadn’t trusted him with the TARDIS repairs and wouldn’t discuss his suspicions about what was going on. He’d even tried to keep the truth of the suspension chamber from him, as if Jamie were a wee bairn. Not that seeing dead bodies was pleasant, but these were hardly the first he’d seen.

“Ready human?” Porthintus’s booming voice interrupted Jamie’s ruminations. 

“We should get moving if we’re going to find your friend.” Twenty pointed at the wall. “Behind there is the quickest route.”

Porthintus grabbed a panel and wrenched it away. “You first, tiny skirted human.”


	36. And Then There Were Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Zoe during “The Wreck of the World”

Porthintus was dead, atomized moments after saving Jamie and Twenty.

“Zoe?” Jamie yelled, searching through the smoke-filled corridor until he found her. “Are you-“

“Oh Jamie,” she cried, “it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t turned on the power-“

“Hush now,” he put an arm around her, “you couldn't have known. I tried to tell them yon curved corridor was wrong, but they wouldna listen.” Letting go, he gestured toward the prone body nearby. “Can you do anything for Twenty? The Doctor said he’s like you.”

“An augmented human?” Zoe wiped her eyes and looked at the young man. “Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day someone will actually listen to Jamie.


	37. The Fight for the Wreck of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Nostic during “The Wreck of the World”

Knelling beside the Diagnostic Robot, Jamie put a hand near its main screen. “Wee Tinder Box, you alright?”

“Nostic. Charging, 3%. Charging.” 

“If that means you’re tired, me too. Running on that kinetic mill and fighting these sleeper creatures has about done me in.” He sighed and stood up. “Still, better get going. The others will need rescuing, as usual. I’m gonna carry you, but you need to be quiet. D’ye ken?”

“Quiet,” it said loudly. “Nostic. Quiet. Mostly.”

“Aye,” Jamie chuckled. Grabbing the robot on either side, he hoisted Nostic on his back and began searching for his friends.


	38. Jobs on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and the Second Doctor during “The Edge”

“Doctor?” Zoe tugged at his sleeve. “This facility is fascinating, but we’ve been gone a long time. Shouldn’t we get back to Jamie?”

The Doctor patted her hand. “Just a few more minutes.” He turned toward Provost Curtis and pointed at a set of double doors. “What’s in there?”

“I’ll be glad to show you, but first I’d like to offer you both positions on my research staff.”

“That’s…uh…very kind, but we’re not looking for jobs at the moment.”

Two guards stepped into the corridor and aimed blasters at the travelers.

Curtis smiled condescendingly. “Oh, but I insist.”


	39. Rescue Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, Zoe, and the Second Doctor during “The Edge”

Jamie ran from the room. Curtis followed him at a more leisurely pace, as if he had all the time in the world.

Zoe looked between the blue-skinned attendant and the electrical barrier that trapped her and the Doctor. “We have to get out of here! They’ll kill Jamie if they catch him!”

“Oh dear.” The Doctor twisted his hands together, pacing the room in anxious frustration. “Oh crikey. Oh crumbs.” 

“Doctor, that’s not helping!”

“I don’t know what else to do! There’s no way out!” He turned to Zoe. “You’re a genius, why don’t you think of something?”

“Doctor!”


	40. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ruth Matheson and Warrant Officer Charlie Sato before “The Tactics of Defeat“

“What’s up, boss?”

Matheson checked her pack. “I’ve got a lead on the person behind the crooks who attacked you in San Juan.”

Charlie looked surprised. “When do we leave?”

“We don’t.” She held up her hand, silencing his protests. “You’re still recovering and are in no shape to go hiking through a jungle in Belize.”

“Belize?”

“The same person who was after the Doctor’s screwdriver is selling the Pepys Collection. The rendezvous is in a Mayan temple, apparently the same one mentioned in a recording in the vault.”

“That’s…a weird coincidence.”

“Isn’t it?” She shrugged. “Wish me luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For drabbles about Charlie Sato's attempt to track down the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, visit the [Eighth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977635/chapters/32684046).


	41. The Words of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ruth Matheson before “The Tactics of Defeat“

Matheson sat at the back of the UNIT transport with her eyes closed. She held a small but utterly alien recording device to her ear and was clicking the playback on and off.

_“…I constantly wondered if I’d die under some strange, foreign star and now it’s time, in an ancient temple under three red stars. Just trying to do the right thing. Goodbye…”_

Matheson silenced the scream on the recording quickly. “Poor Zoe Heriot. According to our files, you were just a kid.” She shook her head. “Focus on the task at hand, Matheson. You can’t save the dead.”


	42. The Flight Log and the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Heriot, the Second Doctor, and Jamie McCrimmon during “The Tactics of Defeat“

“And this,” the Doctor pointed at a switch on the TARDIS console, “controls the flight log, it records our travels-“

Jamie was listening intently but Zoe was focused on the scanner. “It looks like we’ve landed in a Mayan temple.” She grinned. “I’ve always been fascinated by their numbering system. Can we look around?”

“It can also intercept local video signals,” the Doctor continued without hearing her question. “We could watch a football match or news report, if we wished-” 

Becoming impatient, Zoe opened the doors and walked outside. “Come on you two! You can fiddle with the TARDIS later-“


	43. Two Minutes Until Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Heriot, Captain Ruth Matheson, and Deakin during “The Tactics of Defeat“

Zoe dragged Jamie into the TARDIS and laid him beside the Doctor. Outside Deakin fired at Captain Matheson. The logic bomb Zoe created had turned off the alien technology integrated into his body and he was struggling to aim, but he was still advancing.

“Zoe,” Matheson placed herself between the mercenary and the TARDIS, “close the door! Just leave!” 

“Nooooo!” Deakin rushed at them. Matheson intercepted him and the two struggled for his gun. Zoe ran to help her friend but the door control on the TARDIS console lowered seemingly on its own, sealing her and the others safely inside.


	44. A Note for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and the Second Doctor after “The Tactics of Defeat“

“…The door closed and the TARDIS began moving,” Zoe continued. “I assume it detected the missiles UNIT sent to destroy the virus.“

“Which also destroyed a priceless Mayan temple and two human beings in the process.” The Doctor shook his head. “You say this Captain Matheson had the TARDIS flight log with her?”

“Yes. That, some sort of telepathic image viewer shaped like a small coin, and a handheld temporal displacement device.”

“Interesting.” The Doctor frowned. “I better leave a note in my five hundred year diary to give them to UNIT. Perhaps the next time I see the Brigadier-”


	45. The Mystery of the Kitchen Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Doctor and Roger before “A Stain of Red in the Sand”

“When did this start?”

“Awhile ago.” 

The Doctor smiled kindly. “Could you be more specific? It’s just, when a view onto an alien landscape appears through a flat’s kitchen window, people tend to remember.” 

Roger thought. “No.” He paused, adding “I’m an artist,” as if that explained everything.

“I see.” The Doctor intertwined his fingers. “And did these ‘Caretakers’ appear at the same time?”

Roger frowned. “I think so.”

“I thought as much. Yes, I believe I can help you.”

“All by yourself?”

The Doctor’s smile faltered. “I have friends…but I’m afraid they’re not with me at the moment.”


End file.
